How Can I
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Just another fanfic about YunJae. Warn : DEATH CHARA! If you dont like, please don't read, kay? And don't forget to leave me some comments X


Title : How Can I

Genre : Romance, Angst

Main Chara : Yunho x Jaejoong, and many others

Rate : PG 15

Warning: Boys Love, Death Chara, Angsty, etc.

Length : Oneshot

Author : Din_Cassie

**Note: Biasanya saya gak ngasih note di awal karena menurut saya mengganggu. Tapi demi kebaikan semua, saya terpaksa ngasih di awal. Udah liat warn kan? DEATH CHARA! Yang gak suka, dimohon gak usah baca daripada bash. Dan saya tegaskan ini HANYA FIKTIF dan TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENDOAKAN! Karena saya pernah baca ada yang bilang kalo ff death chara = mendoakan si tokoh mati. Tidak! Saya tidak mungkin mendoakan bias saya sendiri untuk mati! He's my other half (seriously!). ini hanya pemikiran saya. Yang gak suka mohon GAK BACA! Daripada marah dengan saya. Jujur, saya orangnya cengeng :D**

**Yang mau baca, silakan dinikmati ^^**

OoOoO

― **Senin (xxxx), industri musik Korea harus kehilangan seorang penyanyi berbakatnya. Kim Jaejoong, xx tahun, harus merenggang nyawanya setelah kecelakaan maut menimpanya. Kecelakan yang terjadi di daerah xx itu terjadi karena jalanan daerah tersebut sedang licin dan mobil yang dikemudikan Kim Jaejoong melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena menghindari sebuah mobil di depannya, dia pun berusaha mengerem mendadak. Namun naas, mobil tidak dapat berhenti dan menabrak tiang lampu lalu lintas dan terguling. Ambulance yang datang beberapa saat kemudian pun berusaha memberikan pertolongan. Namun sayang, nyawanya tidak dapat tertolong lagi. Saat ini jasadnya masih disemayamkan di rumah keluarganya di Chungnam. Para pelayat terus berdatangan, mulai dari kalangan artis, sahabatnya dan bahkan beberapa artis dari Jepang sengaja datang untuk memberikan salam terakhir untuk sahabat mereka.—**

Suasana rumah itu terlihat begitu ramai. Lautan karangan bunga pun terlihat di luar rumah itu. Sayup – sayup suara tangis terdengar silih berganti, makin membuat suasana terlihat menyesakkan. Beberapa orang wanita terlihat mengelilingi sebuah peti mati yang terbuat dari kaca dan menampilkan sesosok tubuh yang telah terbujur kaku. Sosok lelaki cantik yang memakai jas berwarna putih. Terlihat indah dan juga menyakitkan.

Tak hanya lautan karangan bunga, lautan manusia dan media terlihat di luar rumah itu. Jeritan histeris dari lautan manusia yang rata-rata memakai pakaian berwarna merah hitam itu terdengar begitu memilukan. Para awak media pun tak luput dari kesedihan. Bahkan beberapa reporter pun sempat menangis saat meliput semua itu. Begitu banyak bukti yang menunjukkan kalau seseorang yang terbujur kaku itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dicintai oleh banyak orang. Seseorang yang sangat ramah kepada siapa saja. Seseorang berhati putih dan suci.

Namun kericuhan pun terjadi saat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tiba dan menampakkan dua orang lelaki tampan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Mata mereka tertutup oleh kacamata hitam, namun itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan yang jelas tampak di diri mereka. Sosok-sosok itu segera membelah lautan manusia yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Yunho-hyung!" teriak seseorang sambil memeluk sosok yang baru datang tadi. Lelaki bernama Yunho itu tak mampu lagi membalas pelukan dongsaengnya itu.

"Junsu." Bisiknya lirih.

"Hiks... hyung harus... hiks... kuat..." kata lelaki bernama Junsu itu. Yunho mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukan Junsu. Dia pun segera berjalan mendekati peti mati kaca yang menyimpan sosok lelaki yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya itu.

Yunho kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada seorang wanita yang sudah lanjut usia dan tengah duduk di atas kursi rodanya sambil menatap sedih ke arah Yunho. Wanita itu pun mengangguk, seperti memberi izin kepada Yunho untuk mendekati peti mati itu.

"Jaejoongie," bisik Yunho lirih saat melihat wajah cantik yang 'tertidur' itu. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, boo. Sudah lama sejak kau mengatakan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang membuatku tak mampu berkata, kata yang sangat menyakitkan dan aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau ucapkan kata itu," sambungnya sambil mengusap pipi pucatnya penuh sayang.

Tangis pun terdengar makin keras saat mereka melihat adegan penuh cinta dan haru itu. Sangat terlihat betapa besar cinta seorang Jung Yunho untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong. Walaupun tak ada konfirmasi, namun hanya dengan perbuatan seperti itu, semua tahu kalau ada cinta yang begitu besar di antara mereka walaupun Jaejoong kini telah 'tertidur'.

Tak cukup sampai situ, dengan penuh kasih sayang, Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong yang berada di depan dadanya. Dengan cinta dia usap tangan itu, berusaha memberi kahangatan, namun mustahil terjadi karena memang tak ada yang hidup lagi di dalam tubuhnya. Yunho tersenyum miris.

"Jaejoongie. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo," bisiknya lirih.

OoOoO

Chungnam Dome, sebuah gedung yang biasanya digunakan untuk acara-acara penting ataupun konser-konser. Namun kini, gedung itu difungsikan untuk acara mengenang seorang anak manusia yang telah berpulang menghadapNya. Suasana di luar sangat ramai dengan beribu masyarakat yang hadir dan tidak dapat masuk untuk menyaksikan secara langsung acara itu. Namun mereka masih dapat melihat melalui sebuah TV besar yang memang sudah disediakan untuk itu.

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana diluar, suasana di dalam gedung itu begitu senyap. Hanya sekali dua kali terdengar isakan yang entah dari mana asalnya. Lima ratus kursi yang berada di sana pun telah terisi penuh oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Ini menjadi bukti kalau memang dia adalah orang yang begitu dicintai.

Lampu panggung menyala, menampilkan sebuah peti mati kaca yang terisi jasad lelaki yang begitu dicintai itu. Peti mati itu di taruh di sudut kanan depan panggung itu. Seketika tangis pun pecah. Tak lama, keluarlah seorang lelaki yang memakai jas hitam. Matanya bengkak, pertanda telah jatuh ribuan tetes air mata dari mata itu.

"Selamat malam. Saya, Park Yoochun, selaku keluarga dari Kim Jaejoong sangat berterima kasih karena anda semua dapat hadir dalam acara mengenang sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong, sebelum lusa jasadnya akan dikebumikan." Kata Yoochun dengan suara yang bergetar sambil mengusap matanya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, baik yang berada di dalam, maupun di luar. Serta orang-orang yang tidak bisa hadir dan hanya melihat dari jauh acara ini. Terima kasih untuk doa yang dipanjatkan untuknya. Terima kasih banyak. Baiklah, sekarang saya persilahkan kepada Kim Eunra, selaku kakak dari Kim Jaejoong untuk membacakan biography tentang siapa sebenarnya Kim jaejoong itu. Kepadanya dipersilahkan." Yoochun pun turun dari panggung itu, digantikan oleh seorang wanita cantik, namun dengan raut wajah yang begitu sedih.

"Selamat malam. Nama saya Kim Eunra, kakak ke-tujuh dari Joongie," Eunra tersenyum tipis, seakan mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Namun kemudian setets airmata jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Kim Jaejoong, lahir dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya tanggal dua puluh enam Januari tahun 1986. Anak paling bungsu dan lelaki satu-satunya. Itu sebabnya kami semua sangat mencintainya. Sebagai anak bungsu dan anak lelaki satu-satunya, Joongie adalah anak yang penurut, ceria dan pintar menangkap apa yang kami ajarkan, seperti memasak. Dia juga termasuk adik yang sangat enak untuk digoda," kini Eunra tertawa miris. "Dia juga berusaha memperhatikan keluarganya, walaupun dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Pernah satu hari dia datang ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang sangat lelah hanya karena ingin melihat keponakannya yang baru lahir. Joongie memang sangat perhatian terhadap kakak-kakaknya," kini isakan lirih terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kami sangat tidak percaya kalau dia akan pergi secepat ini. Banyak hal yang belum dia capai. Termasuk menikah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya di sebuah gereja mungil yang jauh dari keramaian," Eunra menutup matanya sebentar, berusaha kuat menutup ceritanya. "Jaejoongie, uri dongsaengie. Rest in peace, honey. Jeongmal saranghaeyo," Tepuk tangan dan isakan mengiringi kepergian Eunra dri atas panggung itu. Kemudian Yoochun naik dan melanjutkan acaranya.

"Baiklah, sekarang sebuah persembahan lagu dari Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin, How Can I."

Alunan piano mengalun seiring naiknya dua orang lelaki tampan yang menggunakan jas berwarna hitam. Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin.

**xxxxx**

_deutji marasseoya hal yaegi (Words, I shouldn't have heard)__  
><em>_oneul harujjeumeun itgo nawado johasseul jeonhwa (My phone which I should've just forgotten to bring)__  
><em>_malmuni makhineun yaegi (Words that makes me at a loss for words)__  
><em>_eochapi nae maeumeun sanggwan eomneun yaegi (Words, that don't care about how I feel)_

**xxxxx**

Mereka menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Apalagi Yunho yang sedari tadi tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari peti mti yang menyimpan belahan jiwanya itu.

**xxxxx**

_eotteoke neoreul ijeulkka (How can I forget you?)__  
><em>_ijeuryeogo aereul sseobolkka (Should I put an effort to try and forget you?)__  
><em>_dasi doragal sun eobseulkka (will we ever be able to go back to what we had?)__  
><em>_amu maldo kkeonael suga eobseotdeon uri majimak yaegi (Last words which made us both at a loss for words)_

**xxxxx**

**Flashback**

"Yunho-ya?"

"Nde?"

"Kita... putus saja..."

Bagaikan ada sebuah petir menyambarnya, kata-kata itu mampu membuatnya terpaku. Dengan cepat, Yunho berbalik dan menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Pu-putus? Wae? Apa aku punya salah?" tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi.

"Mianhae," kata Jaejoong lirih sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Yunho yang terduduk di lantai tempat tinggalnya.

**End of Flashback**

**xxxxx**

_meomchul suman itdamyeon (If only time could stop)__  
><em>_jiul suman itdamyeon (If only we could erase)__  
><em>_dasi doragandamyeon (If only we could go back in time)__  
><em>_cheoeum mannan geu nallo (To the day when we first met)_

**xxxxx**

Dengan cepat Yunho berjalan menuju ke arah peti mati Jaejoong. Musik masih mengalun, namun tidak ada yang menyanyi. Changmin kini tengah menangis hebat. Belum pernah dia menangis seperti ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja ini karena dia harus kehilangan seorang kakak sekaligus 'eomma' yang sangat disayanginya itu. Sementara para penonton pun larut dalam isakan, termasuk Junsu dan Yoochun serta keluarga Jaejoong bahkan keluarga Yunho pun ikut menangisinya.

"Joongie," bisik Yunho pelan. "We will always together."

OoOoO

―**Rabu (xxxx), akhirnya jenazah dari seorang Kim Jaejoong di kebumikan di sebuah pemakaman di dekat sebuah gereja kecil di daerah Chungnam. Pemakaman berlangsung khidmat serta haru, apalagi bersama itu pula jenazah Jung Yunho yang meninggal hari Senin (xxxx) dikebumikan. Jenazah mereka dikuburkan satu liang, sesuai permintaan Yunho dalam suratnya sebelum dia meninggal di samping jenazah sang kekasih. Selain itu pula nama marga Kim Jaejoong berubah menjadi Jung atas permintaan Yunho juga agar menikahkan mereka sebelum mereka di kuburkan. Betapa besar cinta mereka semasa di dunia. Semoga mereka dapat tenang di sana. Amin.**

**Rest in Peace, Jung Yunho and Jung Jaejoong.—**

OoOoO

THE END

OoOoO

Note (again) : apaan ini?

Hhh, ini ide sebenarnya udah muncul pas denger lagu How Can I pertama kali. Tapi kok deket2 ini baru nyadar ada adegan kayak waktu in memoriamnya MJ ya? *garuk2 jidat Uchun*

Yasutralah :D

Tolong RCL ya~

Gak mampu RCL, cukup RL aja. Read and Like. Tolong ya? ^^

Biar saia tau ada berapa banyak yang mau baca. Coz saia gak pede T_T

Tolong ya? Kalo gak bisa komen, klik like aja, gak susah kan?


End file.
